gingofandomcom-20200215-history
List of Gingo Animation films
This is a list of films from Gingo Animation, an American animation studio based in North Hollywood, California, United States. As of 2019, Gingo has released 19 feature films. The company produced its first feature-length film, Paint World, in 1999. Their second production, The Gabriel Garza Movie, was released in 2002, their third production Zina and the Vivid Crew was released in 2004, followed by their first CGI production, Metro Cone, in 2005. Gingo had two releases in a single year four times: Metro Cone 2 and FusionMania in 2008, 10 Feet and The Pandemoniums Movie in 2009, Gabriel Garza and Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York in 2011 and Gabriel Garza 2 and Archot in 2014. Their upcoming slate of films includes Agent Chrysocolla (2020), Cool Spot 2 (2021), The Boy and the Ape (2021), an untitled film set to be released in 2022, Addie 2 (2022), an untitled Niz Chicoloco film set for release in 2022, another untitled film set for release in 2023, and [[Zina and the Vivid Crew#Sequel|a sequel to Zina and the Vivid Crew]] set for release in 2023. Films Released } |Peter Baynham & Stacey Harmon |Michael Wildshill |Audel LaRoque, Terry Ward & Steve Samono |Kent Beyda |John Powell |- |6 |''Metro Cone 2'' |May 16, 2008 |Samuel Merritt | |Samuel Merritt & John Landis |Geo G. |Scott Setterberg & Haven Alexander |Steven L. Wagner |James Dooley |- |7 |''FusionMania'' |September 26, 2008 |Geo G. | |Geo G., Jon Vitti & David Lindsay-Abaire |Clive Nakayashiki & Duncan Reid |Scott Setterberg |John Venzon |Shawn Patterson |- |8 |''10 Feet'' |April 24, 2009 |Dave Madson | |Dave Madson |Clive Nakayashiki |Geo G., Samuel Merritt & Scott Setterberg |Catherine Apple |John Debney |- |9 |''The Pandemoniums Movie'' |November 25, 2009 |Henri Dosclz |Henri Dosclz, Geo G. & Samuel Merritt |Henri Dosclz & Dan Fogelman |Peter Webber |Geo G., Michael Wildshill & Clive Nakayashiki |Alysha Cohen & John Venzon |Joel McNeely |- |10 |''Gabriel Garza'' |July 8, 2011 |Geo G. |Geo G., Audel LaRoque, Michael Wildshill & Gary Hall |Gary Hall, Dan Fogelman & Jordan Roberts |Teresa Cheng & Michael Wildshill |Audel LaRoque |Rob Carpenter & Gregory Perler |Mark Mothersbaugh & James L. Venable |- |11 |''Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York'' |September 23, 2011 |Samuel Merritt | |Samuel Merritt & John Landis |Geo G. | rowspan="2" | Scott Setterberg |John Venzon |James Dooley |- |12 |''Workers'' |September 13, 2013 | colspan="3" | Dave Madson |Geo G. & Clive Nakayashiki |Steven L. Wagner |John Debney |- |13 |''Gabriel Garza 2'' |July 2, 2014 | colspan="2" | Geo G. |Geo G., Dan Fogelman, Erica Rivinoja & Brian Lynch |Teresa Cheng & John Cohen |Elijah Wood, Audel LaRoque & Michael Wildshill |Rob Carpenter |Mark Mothersbaugh & James L. Venable |- |14 |''Archot'' |November 21, 2014 |Samuel Merritt & Bibo Bergeron |Samuel Merritt & Geo G. |Michael J. Wilson |Geo G. |Clive Nakayashiki & Scott Setterberg |William J. Caparella & Lynne Sutherland |John Powell |- |15 |''Metro Cone Forever'' |September 4, 2015 |John Stevenson | |John Landis |Scott Setterberg |Geo G., Samuel Merritt, Clive Nakayashiki & Athena Christaniakis |Alysha Cohen |James Dooley |- |16 |''Imagimals'' |September 9, 2016 |Geo G. & Charles Zembillas |Geo G. |Darren Lemke |Michael Wildshill |Audel LaRoque |Samuel Mokugusn |John Debney |- |17 |''Gabriel Garza 3'' |March 3, 2017 |Frans Vischer |Geo G., Frans Vischer & Jordan Roberts |Tom Wheeler, Dan Fogelman & John Hamburg |John Cohen & Pam Marsden |Elijah Wood, Geo G. & Michael Wildshill |H. Lee Peterson & John Bryant |Mark Mothersbaugh |- |18 |''Cool Spot'' |September 14, 2018 |Phil Lord & Christopher Miller |Pharrell Williams, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Tom McGrath & Evan Katz |Pharrell Williams & Evan Katz |John Cohen, Pharrell Williams & Jason Felts |Geo G., Clive Nakayashiki, Athena Christaniakis & Scott Setterberg |Peter Lonsdale |Ludwig Göransson |- |19 |''Addie'' |March 1, 2019 | colspan="2" | Geo G. |Geo G., Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow & Joel Cohen |Jim Anderson & Henri Dosclz |Clive Nakayashiki, Athena Christaniakis, Scott Setterberg & Haven Alexander |Edie Bleiman |Lorne Balfe |} Upcoming } |Charles Zembillas & Erica Rivinoja |Geo G. | | |Michael Giacchino |- |21 |''Cool Spot 2'' |February 19, 2021 |Phil Lord & Christopher Miller | |Pharrell Williams & Evan Katz |John Cohen, Pharrell Williams & Jason Felts |Geo G. | | |- |22 |''The Boy and the Ape'' |April 30, 2021 |Jim Anderson | |Jim Anderson |Geo G. & Kurt Albrecht | | | |- |23 |''Addie 2'' |May 27, 2022 |Geo G. | |Geo G. |Jim Anderson & Henri Dosclz | | | |- |24 |Untitled Niz Chicoloco film |September 23, 2022 |Samuel Merritt | |David H. Steinberg |Lisa Stewart & Scott Setterberg |Geo G. | | |- |25 |Untitled Zina and the Vivid Crew sequel |December 20, 2023 |Geo G. | |Geo G. |Geo G. & Steve Oedekerk | | | |} Two untitled projects are slated for February 4, 2022 and May 26, 2023. Other films in development also include Gabriel Garza 4, an untitled Metro Cone film, an untitled Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas reboot, an untitled Eris spin-off film, and an untitled crossover film featuring various Gingo characters. Reception Critical and public reception Box office performance Academy Award wins and nominations Coming soon! See also Coming soon! Category:Lists Category:Films Category:Gingo Animation